


【all云】性瘾症

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, all云, 圭云 - Freeform, 海云 - Freeform, 源声 - Freeform, 澈云 - Freeform, 特云 - Freeform, 童云 - Freeform, 艺旭 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️极短…爆炸短…发觉文本里很多这种没头没(有？)尾的脑洞实在想不出该怎么扩写那…就当小段子发出来好了也许哪天…就跟某篇文接起来了(？🤔)顺便不要脸的在15周年这天凑热闹一下
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 10





	【all云】性瘾症

寂静的深夜  
属于Super Junior的宿舍裏  
正演奏着最原始的交响乐  
呻吟 喘息 水声 拍打声  
还有咿咿啊啊的床垫  
无不彰显里头激烈的活色春香

主角仰躺在床上  
双眼迷离  
沉浸在极乐的快感里  
纤细的长腿  
被一双大手高高架起分开  
中间隐密的穴口  
正不断被粗长的肉棒来回抽插着  
嫣红的穴肉  
时不时被翻搅带出  
看得人血脉喷张  
胸前两颗蓓蕾  
也被另一双大手好好照顾着  
两个点点被逗弄得又肿又大  
轻轻一碰  
就能换得那人忍不住的颤抖和呻吟…

"云云～  
可不可以不要再找别人了～"  
哥哥弟弟都是你的呀～  
不要再找别人了好不好～～"

"好…好……嗯啊～～～～～～  
只要哥哥弟弟……  
只要suju的哥哥弟弟就好……"

"云云真乖～！  
想要甚么 哥哥弟弟都会给的  
知道吗～～～"

"好…好……"

金钟云被翻过身  
跪趴在床上  
后头朴正洙还在抽插着  
嘴裏则塞进了金希澈的硬物  
肠液因为强力抽插不断喷溅出来  
嘴边口水也因吞咽不及 不停滴落  
恍惚间  
他似乎听见了房门被打开的声音  
然后  
越来越多不同频率的喘息  
弥漫在房间里头

前後同时被人侵占  
旁边还有弟弟们对着被操的自己自慰  
一瞬间 金钟云觉得自己简直淫荡无比  
但身体却又忍不住的兴奋  
心中对性爱的渴求达到了极致  
卖力地吞吐着金希澈的硬挺  
小屁股配合朴正洙不断摆动  
眼神飘向一旁  
媚眼如丝的看着旁边的弟弟们  
他想要更多 更多……

弟弟们会意的靠过来  
全身上下被人暧昧的抚摸  
太舒服了…  
金钟云想…真的太舒服了……

被轮番折腾了很久  
意识涣散前  
只想着  
真好…就这样吧…  
就这样大家一起吧…  
终于不用再隐忍着 这不知何时会爆发的症头了  
然後就满足的昏睡过去

**Author's Note:**

> 就说爆短吧😅  
> 因为只有脑洞嘛  
> 喜欢的话 记得回来💖👍留言唷
> 
> 或是觉得这前面可以怎么发展  
> 也可以留言一下  
> 搞不好我就有灵感了  
> 虽然几率很低 🤣


End file.
